doux rêves tu peux nous enmener loin dans middle heart
by elemirawa
Summary: ceci est une petite fanfic que j'ai écrit pour le concours d'une page sur facebook le 20/01/15 c'est un petit machin de romance entre un de mes nombreux perso que j'aimerais mettre en BD et notre beau roi THRANDUIL 3 je suis désolé sinon pour les fautes de conjugaisons BONNE LECTURE 3 3


Nous venions d'arriver a Erebor, cela faisait 1 jour que nous étions arrivais, j'étais dans la deuxième ranger de l'armée de Mirkwood. Je voyais au loin moi roi, Thranduil sur son cerf majestueux. Les gobelins et les nains commençaient à avancer. Quand ils sont arrivaient devant nous, nous avons couru dans le froid … J'étais la seule femme dans cette armée d'homme, j'étais caché son mon armure. J'ai tranchais plus de cents têtes. Cherchent du regard si ils en restaient j'ai vu Thranduil sous son cerf qui était mort au combat tuer par des flèches, Thranduil essayait de se relever coincé sous ce cadavre.

« Ne bouger pas je m'en occupe… » dis- je d'une voix douce et calme

« Non … ça va … Harg ! »

J'ai soulevé la bête et pris la main de Thranduil pour le relever.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui je vous remercie»

Je repartis. Je me dis « pourquoi n'ais-je pas eu le courage de lui parler plus ! » c'est vrai je dois avouer j'aime Thranduil . Mais difficile d'aimer un roi quand on est une semi-elfe aux cheveux court. Mais bref retournons a la bataille. J'ai tranchais les têtes de plus de deux cents gobelins. La guerre pris fin. Je suis rentré à Mirkwood dans l'armée sans me faire repérée. Quelques jours après être rentrer je fus convoqué dans la salle du trône.

« Mon roi … » je me suis courbé jusqu'à touché le sol.

« -Trêve de bavardage ! Vous avez était absente la semaine de la bataille ou j'étais parti …

-Oui … j'étais parti en voyage …

-En voyage avec l'armée ! » il me fit un demi sourire narquois

« -Humf ! Vous allez me punir je suppose ?

-Non vous m'avez sauvez la vie après tout… »Il tourna la tête d'un air embarrassé

« -Et … ?

\- Et pour vous remercier je voulais vous offrir un cadeau …

-heu ?! … D-D'accord … » j'étais rouge un cadeaux de la part de mon roi ?wouha !

Un serviteur venu avec quelques choses enroulé dans un torchon. Thranduil leva la main pour déballer le torchon mes yeux était grand ouvert quand je sus ce que qu'était la surprise.

« C'est une épée en mythril avec un petit diamant blanc …

-Je … C'est un cadeau magnifique j'en prendrai soin merci beaucoup !

-bien … j'aimerais vous demandez une chose …

-Oui ?

-j'aimerais que vous m'apprenez vous technique de combat … »

Bien sûr j'ai accépté mais j'étais obligé mais j'ai aussi fait ça pour passer plus de temps avec mon chére roi adoré ! Et pour me reprocher de lui … *rire malicieux*.

Le lendemain je me rendit au château au point de rendez-vous que Thranduil m'avait imposer.

« -Mon roi *s'incline*

-Bien nous commençons ! Montrez moi votre capacité au sabre ! »

Sans que je m'en douter il se jeta sur moi pour m'attaquer. J'ai sauté le plus loin possible.

« -Ne fuyez pas !

-Non je ne fuis pas ! »

J'ai répliqué d'un coup de pieds dans le tibia, puis je le désarmas d'un coup de sabre. A genou il me dit :

« -Tss ! Vous êtes plutôt bonne… je dois l'admettre.

-N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous m'avez demandez de vous entrainer ?

-Haha ! C'est vrai ! On reprend ?

-Avec plaisirs je vais vous mettre à terre encore une fois ?

-Pff ! Non c'est moi ! »

Pendant tout l'après midi nous sommes bâttut. J'ai gagnais tout les combats, mais le dernier c'est Thranduil qui a gagner j'étais trop fatigué !

«- Ha ! Vous voila enfin a terre !

-Haha oui … ha ha … je suis … ha épuisé !

-rester donc diner ! Et prendre un peu de repos vous l'avez bien mérité !

-Merci … vous aussi vous en bien avez mérité ! »

Il m aidas à me relever. Le diner venu il m'ignora totalement et fit disparaître le sourire qu'il avait à l'entrainement. De tout le repas je l'ai regardait discrètement pas une autre expression ! Il est resté stoïque ! Pas un mouvement de sourcil rien !

La fin du repas venu je suis reparti chez moi (C'est-à-dire sur une branche d'arbre avec le nécessaire de survie. )

« Quelle belle journée… » Je me dis en regardant le ciel étoilée. Une journée s'achève tendit qu'une autre commence …

Je me suis levé puis pour passer le temps je me suis rendu à la ville souterraine et reprendre des provisions. A la sortie de la ville de je vit la garde royale, Legolas venu :

« -Mademoiselle Elemir ?

-Oui … que me voulez-vous ?

-j'ai un message de mon père pour vous .

-Je vous écoute ?

-Elemir je vous demanderez pour l'entrainement de cet après midi sera déplacé plus tard a environs 17 heures de l'après midi merci de bien vouloir vous présentez a l'entrée des appartements royaux signé Thranduil

-Bien je mis rendrais a 17 heures mais dites lui que viendrai avec d'autres types d'armes pour l'entrainement de ce soir

-Entendu je peux vous poser une question ?

-Aller y je vous sus toute ouï

-Pourquoi mon père s'intéresse à vous ?

-Peut être parce que je l'ai sauvé lors de a bataille ?

-Impossible mon père ne demanderai jamais a une simple elfe silvaine qui se travestit pour aller a la bataille de lui donner des cours de combat !

-Vous avez une autre proposition à donner ?*tss sale gosse de riche orgueilleux il ma vexé*

-Vous ressembler beaucoup a ma mère, je pense que vous lui rappellerai sa jeunesse. »

Les yeux écarquillées je l'ai regardais partir. Le soir venu vers 17h je me suis rendu au point de rendez vous. Thranduil sortit de sa chambre.

« -Bien allons-y ! »

L'entrainement commença et … je revis ce sourire que Thranduil avait la dernière fois. Ho c'était beau très beau … j'en perdais mon talent de combattante. Je me fis envoutais par cette joie de vivre et ce sourire angélique.

« -Elemir ?

-oui ? »

Il approcha son visage de moi et là et il …

BIIIP BIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIP

*se lève en sursaut*

« -Je haie ce réveil de merde ! frappe le réveil * harg c'était un rêve super pourtant pff je haie cette vie ! »

Puis je me suis levé …


End file.
